Mapping and navigation applications allow users to browse maps and get navigation instructions for different routes. Some navigation applications provide warnings for users of the application while navigating a route. Despite their popularity, the mapping and navigation applications and the warnings that they provide have shortcomings that cause inconvenience to the users.